Read My Mind
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Based on the shirtless picture of Logan revealed yesterday...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have no clue this where this came from, but this is for all you Logan lovers who got a sneak peek of his shirtless photo shoot that hit the net yesterday. It's kinda pointless and plotless, but kept taunting me, so here you go...Enjoy! **

You walk into the dim lit warehouse behind your boss Janet, arms filled with random items for this impromptu photo shoot. Less than an hour ago you got a phone call saying that this needed to be done today, within two hours time.

"Here", the tall raven haired woman stops abruptly in front of you and puts her arms out to the sides as if she was struck with a million dollar idea, causing you to almost run into the back of her. You stopped just short of ramming her with the heavy box; thank God you have fast reflexes though.

Setting the box down, you watch Janet fidget with something before a light comes on, illuminating the large almost empty building and you jump when your eyes catch movement several feet away. A not so tall but no so short brunette male leans against the wall, with his arms crossed and one leg bent up. He's wearing a pair of jeans that hug his thighs and a gray t-shirt. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you", he grins, exposing a delicious pair of dimples previously hidden in his cheeks and crosses the room to stand within feet of you and your boss.

"No problem", Janet says and turns her neck, looking all around. His raspy voice combined with the crooked smile on his face makes you feel as if the temperature just rose twenty degrees. "I'm Janet and this is my assistant", she motions towards you with her head. You raise your hand and wiggle your fingers, feeling shy all of a sudden.

"As you've probably guessed, I'm Logan Mitchell", his chocolate eyes scan everything surrounding the two of you females. "My apologies for the short notice, this just kinda came up and...yeah", his hands slide into his pockets, as if he's embarrassed. "I know time is limited and I came alone, so we have to make do with whatever you might have."

You watch Janet's eyes roam over this Logan guy and you have to admit that he's quite striking, even though he's au naturel. You're used to helping Janet while she snaps photographs of models who are perfectly done up from professional make-up artists. "I think you'll do just fine as is", she jokes.

"Great, so I'll take it that you're ready to get this thing started?" he asks, rubbing his hands together.

"Sure umm", Janet chews on her bottom lip for a brief moment before averting her attention to you. "See that empty milk crate in the corner over there?", she tosses the question in your direction.

"Mm-hmm", you reply meekly, hating the way your voice sounds right now.

"Grab it and set it right...there", she points her finger in a specific destination and you don't hesitate. The sooner you get the job done, the sooner you're out of here and can get this incredibly handsome human being out of your mind. Ninety nine percent of your intelligence seems to have exitted your body with his presence.

Once the crate is set in the proper spot, Logan is directed to sit on it and Janet's camera comes out of it's bag, snapping pictures repeatedly for the next few minutes with you moving things around by her order until a loud noise interrupts the moment, pulling Janet out of her daze. "Oh just a sec", she sets the device down and holds a finger up in the air. "This is urgent", she explains to a chill looking Logan and answers her phone. You can't seem to take your eyes off of him while he walks over to a window sill and takes a drink from a bottle of water.

Your heart starts beating faster when he catches you looking at him, and those lips turn up at the corners, more-so in one direction than the other, making the hundreds of butterflies fluttering around in your belly go insane. Feeling out of your element, because there's no way this perfectly formed hunk of meat could be talking to a plain Jane like you, you drop your gaze to your feet and tuck your hair behind your ears.

"So", he starts speaking as he gets closer. There's no doubt in your mind that he's talking to you because Janet is still on the phone. "I didn't catch your n-",

"Okay all done now", Janet's voice cuts him off. "Sorry about that. Ready to get this th- SHIT!", her curse fills the air and you notice that the contents of Janet's mocha latte are now decorating the light gray shirt of today's photo shoot. "Damn", she pinches the bridge of her nose. "I-I didn't mean to do that and I-"

"No it's fine, really", Mr. Mitchell utters. "It's just a shirt, I own many of them", he keeps the mood light.

"Yeah but I wasn't finished taking pics. I had this awesome idea and...", I watch as Janet steeples her fingers up to her nose and closes her eyes for a second. "Would you be opposed to taking the shirt off?", even I can sense the desperation in her voice. This woman is phenomenal at her job, so you don't question it.

However, though, Janet is a great boss, the best you've ever had and she's married so she's probably clueless to the thoughts running through your head right now, but you have the irresistible urge to stomp on her foot and run away. You watch Logan press his plump lips together and shake his head back and forth. The words, "Not a problem", spill from his tongue and next thing you know, you're staring in a stupor at a shirtless man, feeling your body respond to him in ways it has no business to.

Logan's behind is once again settled upon the crate, and he's turned to the side. His elbows rest on his knees, with one arm bent up, his forehead leaning on his fist. His bicep bulges out nicely, sending a spark of desire shooting straight down to your womb. You begin to wonder how the layer of stubble decorating his chin would feel scratching innocently at the sensitive skin of your neck while his mouth works over yours. Several beauty marks adorn his arm, begging for your lips to whisper over each and every single one, tempting you to taste his skin. A ballchain necklace hangs from his neck, yearning for you to curl your hand around the end and tug the man to you. You crave to have the weight of him crush you with heated passion while he delivers pleasure to you in ways you never knew were possible. You wouldn't let him go until you're weak and sated, your body completely void of lust and leaving you incapable of walking for two whole days.

Goosebumps pop up all over your skin and the hair at the back of your neck stands up when you notice the handsome features of his face set smugly, his eyebrows just barely raised while his eyes zone in on you. He doesn't have to say a word, he sees right through you and knows exactly what's on your mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alright this is gonna be a mouthful...so ****Emy . Elle**** wrote her own version of a first and second chapter of this story and it came out incredible. Her version is in Logan's POV and she asked me to write a girl version for chapter two and how was I supposed to say no? She did a really super AMAZING job and if you haven't checked hers out yet, go do it now! If it wasn't for her, this second (SMUTTY) chapter wouldn't exist so yeah, a big thank you Irina. You are awesome. Also this was written for ****Logan's Honey Pie****, who also writes for this site so if you haven't checked out her stories, go ahead and do it. And don't forget to leave reviews if you do! Oh and yes, I am quite aware that my writing doesn't hold a candle to ****Emy . Elle**** 's and this look like a total dog turd compared to hers so don't expect too much!**

Half an hour later, Janet was finally satisfied with pictures she had taken of Logan. "I'll just go through these, clear them up a bit and give you a ring in a couple of days so we can decide which to use..."

"That sounds cool", Logan replied. I keep my gaze to the floor, not wanting to tip him off that I'm gawking at him, but out of the corner of my eye I see him smile and reach for his stained shirt. I rub my own arms against the slight chill. L.A. weather isn't exactly cold but the sun isn't shining into the warehouse and I can only imagine how Logan must feel.

Needing to avert my focus, I start cleaning things up, picking up props and dropping them back into the box. Janet's phone chirps and a moment later she calls my name. I turn towards her and let my eyes dart to the now covered torso of today's photo shoot with his hands shoved in his pockets. Damn.

"Mhmm?", I mumble to Janet.

"I have to run. Justin needs me to come earlier. Can you get all this and bring it in tomorrow?", she gestures widely to everything I'm already scrambling around to collect.

My mouth hangs open and words seem to leave my mind as I sneak another peek of the handsome creature only several feet away.

Before I can compose myself, Janet rambles on. "Thanks doll, see you tomorrow", then she turns to Logan, saying, "I'll call you". Frozen in place, I watch as Janet signals to me and the next thing I know it's only Logan and I left in the warehouse.

_Shit, _my shaky knees go weak and I fall to the cold floor, feeling astounded.

A "Emm...", fills my ears but all I can think about is my crappy situation right now and tears well up in my eyes, while a sob slips out completely uninvited.

"And just how am I supposed to go home, Janet? I came with you...", I choke out through sobs.

Getting lost in the moment, I forget that Logan's here until I feel him crouch down next to me. "Eve...", his gentle tone trails off as he places a hand on my shoulder. I turn to him in shock, is he really touching me? The electricity running through my veins confirms that he is.

I blink really quickly and wipe the tears from my face.

"Are you...?", he attempts.

Oh my gosh, I feel like such an idiot breaking down in front of him like this. With shame, I shake my head and stand up. "I'm sorry", I breathe out. The tiny smile on his face compels me to continue, though. "It's just...I came with...", I point to the entrance. "I don't even know...", the reality of my situation hits again and wet drops fall from my eyes once again of their own accord.

Before I know what's happening, I'm encompassed in his arms with my head resting on his chest, his hands caressing my hair. "It's ok. I can take you anywhere you need to go", I'm informed.

These words catch me by surprise and I tip my head up to look at Logan. "You'd... You'd do that?" I sob and sniffle.

He smiles and nods and I throw my head back into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly with excitement.

"Air...", these words fall from his lips, causing me to freeze and let go of him, taking a step back. Oops, I didn't realize I was squeezing him so hard. My face heats up and I peer down at my feet, listening to him take in a long but quiet breath.

A cute giggle slips from his chest, making my eyes shoot up to his face in question. "You're so cute when you blush", he answers my silent question.

There's no doubt in my mind that this compliment makes my face even redder. Wait? Was it meant as a compliment?

Confused, I spit out, "You...", but can't finish.

Logan giggles again. "Want some help picking all this up?", he offers. I scan the mess surrounding us and can't figure out how to respond. I watch as he picks up an object and puts it in the prop box.

I join in and minutes later everything's back in it's rightful place and ready to go. I bend down to pick up the box, but I'm stopped by a hand on my shoulder. "Here", the handsome man thrusts a set of keys into my palm. "You can open the door and I'll bring this, okay?" All I can do is look at him amazed. This is my chore, an everyday part of the job, but he's being such a gentleman and helping out. This is something I'm definitely not used to, at least not from men anyway.

"Why are you so nice to me?", I ask.

"My mother taught me to be nice to women?", his answer comes out in the form of a question as he shrugs and stands up with the prop box in his arms. "Guide me to the door? I kinda can't se over this thing...", he takes charge. Remembering to remain professional, or at least fighting with everything inside of me not to shove him down and climb on top of him right now, I give him a nudge on the small of his back.

"Where do you need to go?", he asks while setting everything inside the trunk.

"Janet's studio", I say and give him the address, watching him punch it into the GPS with those wicked looking fingers before hitting the road.

Logan asks sporadic questions during the drive, but I'm so nervous being alone with this beautiful devil that I can't find my voice to respond. I feel like a complete retard, but I can't help it if my brain isn't obeying.

When we reach the studio, I jump out right away intent on getting the box and rushing inside, getting far, far away from Logan Mitchell. My hand touches the box when said boy appears at my side and lifts an eyebrow, halting my actions. It astounds me how he can be so dominant without uttering one single word. I blush again and take a small step back, holding my hand out for the car key. This earns me a nod and a smile, along with the keys once again in my hand as he picks up the box. I watch the way his muscles flex upon picking up the heavy item, and then turn away quickly, leading him inside the building.

A few steps inside I'm asked, "Where do you want this?"

"Through here", I direct him into a room and pass by a different door connected to the same room. He sets the box down on a table and observe as he looks out the window. My eyes follow suit and I notice that it's pouring it's ass off outside. He squares his shoulders and heads for the door before I decide to stop him.

"Mr. Mitchell...", I call out quietly. He turns to face me. "You can't leave now...", I tell him. He raises an eyebrow, making me blush again. Can he see through me? Does he sense the desire pumping erratically through my veins? "You'll catch a cold...", I try to talk some sense into him. "My jeep is right outside...", he replies.

My heart is hurting at the image of him sitting cuddled up on the couch with a blanket while he coughs and sneezes all over with dirty tissues littering the floor. I don't want to be responsible for this man getting sick. "Please, sir, you've been so kind to me...I just..."

He groans, startling me, making me back up the slightest bit.

His eyes close and his shoulders fall a little. "My father is Mister Mitchell", he speaks. "Please, call me Logan..." Those chocolate orbs open back up, making me smile and nod.

"Okay Logan", I agree with him. "You can't leave now. Plus", I smile. "I still have your car key". I don't know what possesses me to suddenly become playful, but I can't stop myself. I show him the object in question, letting it dangle from my index finger before closing my hand around it.

He smiles and I return it, waving him to follow me into the kitchen. "Would you like a cup of coffee?", I offer. "It was kind of cold in the warehouse..." Yeah, I'm one of those people who drink coffee all day because caffeine is the greatest thing every invented.

"I'd love one, thank you".

I smile again and slide the car key into my front pocket. Logan's eyes widen a bit as he watches me do this, and I smirk a little. "This way you can't take it without me knowing about it", I retort and give him a shrug, then turn around to make the coffee.

One of the stools at the counter slides across the floor, and I hear rustling as Mr. Sexy apparently sits down, just before hearing a grumble come from his belly. I don't know why but this makes me giggle and I glance at him. Without saying anything, but I open the refrigerator and take out my lunch, setting the ready-made sandwich in front of him. "It's not the best meal you can have, but it's the only have", I inform him and shrug again before handing him his steaming cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Eve", I watch in amusement as he digs in; he must be really hungry. Hey, watching a man eat can be quite erotic.

With hungry eyes, I observe him sipping his brown liquid sensually, feeling a shiver run up my spine when a moan escapes his mouth. "Wow", I comment, watching his eyes fly open. "You really love that coffee." My mind wanders places where it shouldn't and my nipples harden under my clothes.

"Mhmm", he groans and takes another sip, moaning shamelessly. A quiver runs through my body. "Coffee is the best thing that has happened to the world". I remain silent watching his eyes open again. This time the orbs are darker and full of lust.

I blush hard and am unable to move, my eyes can't part from his mouth. His lips are so plump, I allow myself to imagine the feel of them against my own. As if he can read my mind, his pink tongue darts out and runs across his lips, causing me to mirror his actions. Hmm, I really do think I'd enjoy tasting those lips.

Next, Logan's teeth sink into his lower lip and once again I find myself doing the same. He's watching me and when he stands, I move away from the counter, finally moving my gaze back to his eyes. He steps to the left, and I move to the right in perfect sync with him. It's like there's an invisible force pulling us towards eachother. Two more steps. I move with him. A half step forward and our bodies are pressed together.

Unable to control myself, I lift my right hand to his face, cupping his smooth cheek. He does the same, making both of us smile, we both are aware of what's about to happen. I gently pull his face while at the same time his hand slides to the back of my head and tugs me towards him. Our lips meet in the middle, twin moans releasing from both of us.

I close my eyes, tasting the coffee on him and bite down onto Logan's bottom lip softly. He groans and bucks forward, taking hold of my back and crushing me to him forcefully. It's sudden, and I gasp, letting him take the lead with the kiss. I grind my thigh into him, feeling his hardened member with against my soft skin. Logan groans and cups my ass. I tangle my hands into his hair, feelings things grow intense briskly. It's now his turn to press himself into my thigh, elciting a moan swallowed up by his mouth.

The kiss grows hungrier and more heated until the need for air becomes too much to bear. We pull apart, with Logan resting his forehead on mine, still not letting go of my face. Seconds of silence pass before he bends a little and tugs at me, urging me to jump into his arms eagerly. I grin andwrap my legs around his waist, putting my hands around his neck.

He begins walking blindly and I lean in to kiss him again. It's not long before I'm slammed into a wall, moaning into his mouth, making his hips grind into me once more. Logan breaks the kiss, turning his head, searching for something. I could offer to ask, but his neck is calling my name, and I attach my lips to his supple skin. He grinds into me harder and moans again.

Taking my hands, he pulls me away from the wall and into the bedroom. I give him a moment, just hugging him close, taking in his scent.

Logan sits on the bed, taking me with him and positioning me on his lap. He caresses my hair and I need to see if his eyes hold the same lusty emotion that mine do.

"Is this okay?", he asks a bit unsurely, his voice shaky but dripping with desire.

"Yes", I reply right away. There's absolutely nothing for me to think about, and I devour his lips once more. I shift myself so that I am kneeling over him and push him back. Logan goes willingly, allowing me to undo the buttons of his shirt. Once each button has been freed, I caress his chest, pushing the material aside, and stop to toy with his nipples, making them harden. At last I can't take anymore and need to remove the useless piece of clothing. I push the shirt off of his broad shoulders. Logan buries his face in my cleavage, taking me completely by surprise, making me gasp as he trails his tongue between my breasts, kissing lightly.

I push his shirt all the way, freeing his arms, feeling them wrap around my waist while a palm slips under my pink top to caress my lower back. I tangle my hands in his hair and pull roughly, making him look up at me. "Stop teasing", I pant out and tug at his locks again. Logan groans and bucks up into me, making me grind down onto him. He closes his eyes again and let my lips trail over his salty flesh for a moment.

When it all becomes too much, I leisurely take my shirt off, teasing a heavy lidded Logan. His eyes widen at the sight of my naked breasts, and he reaches out to touch them. I bite my lip, feeling my nipples harden under the tips of his fingers. Moist heat from his mouth encompasses my nipples, sucking harshly, making me moan loud. Logan pulls off, massaging my tender skin; the look on his face is torturous and seductive.

I tip my head back, gasping for air and feel the return of his mouth to my nipples. He sucks and bites down, rolling his tips over the hardened buds, sending a strong jolt of arousal to the apex of my thighs. "Fuck", I whisper and shove him onto his back harshly.

Using my assertiveness, I open up his jeans and tug them off, everything is removed in one fluid sweep. I drink in the sight of this naked, beautiful man laying here before crawling over him. My breaths come out hot and heavy as they skim over his cock, making my mouth water. I don't pause because once I start I won't be able to stop. His head falls back in disappointment and he growls, only heightening my arousal. I drag my lips to his and kiss him with everything I've got inside of me.

His hard cock presses against my thigh, through the thick denim of my pants. I grow impatient, needing him to love me and the thought barely even leaves my head when Logan growls and flips me over, kissing down my body without restraint. Skipping over my breasts this time, he continues going further until he's kissing my lower belly. His lips are stimulating and brute, playing expertly over my tender skin. I arch under him, welcoming the pleasure but needing more at the same time. The button of my jeans is popped open, and he's kissing my lower belly again. I arch my back again, urging Logan on, and feel my remaining clothes being tugged down to my knees.

I'm stuck in a trance, not able to force any of my muscles to move when Logan moves to the side and undresses me completely. The heat of his stare travels over my body before he kisses his way up my right leg. An animalistic sound is emitted from me while I arch my back off the mattress, drowning in need. Without warning, Logan's tongue dips inside of me, making me let out a needy moan. He gives me everything he knows, licking inside of me, nuzzling my clit, fingering inside of me for that special spot. Everything begins to fog and grow blurry while moans and curses flow liberally from my lips.

My orgasm rises fast and wild, making me come without hesitation. My muscles clench around Logan's fingers and tongue, hard and heavy. Untamed sounds can be heard coming from me while I thrash around on the bed, completely taken over by that tidal wave of bliss.

As soon as my body starts to relax, I'm insane with want and ordering, "Fuck! Take me already!"

Logan immediately complies, filling me completely and deliciously. His manhood stretches my delicate muscles, making me moan uncontrollably. My eyes find Logan's face; he's biting his lip, driving into me with everything he's got to give. I move my gaze to where his eyes are watching his cock slowly disappear inside of me over and over again. His pace is slow and hard, giving me the chance to feel every single inch of him.

I feel Logan's eyes on my face and open my eyes, looking at him while biting down on my lip. I trace my hands up his hard chest, to his his shoulders. Curling my fingers over him, I use him as leverage and pull myself up, wrapping my legs around his waist, pressing my core flush against him. This prevents him from moving, and I kiss him deeply.

"Logan", I whisper and separate our mouths, rolling my hips on him, providing the both of us with delectable friction. This feeling is nothing short of incredible.

"Yes, baby".

"I need you to come". My voice is heavy with emotion. I need him to take pleasure in this act like I have. I need to see the look in his eyes when he gets off, knowing I am the one who's giving it to him. Logan groans and he wraps his arms around me, gently laying me back down upon the mattress and begins moving inside of me again.

"I will, baby", he moans. "I just...need you to come again for me", he whispers in my ear, nibbling on the lobe.

I arch my back and mewl, feeling him pump into me harder. My pleasure slowly builds up again, and I give him everything that I have to offer, my nails biting mercilessly into his shoulders. The pain no doubt drives him further, making him speed up his thrusts, which grow a bit sloppy and wilder, as he gets closer to his goal.

"Oh fuck, Eve...I can't...mmph".

As if his body takes over, he pounds into me with everything that he is. The head of him slams into my cervix while rubbing against my sweet spot at a rapid pace, sending me over the edge again. I scream out hard, the heat and intensity of my body pushing him further along until he finds his release. Logan's whole body trembles as he buries himself deep inside of me repeatedly, spilling himself within me.

His thrusts gradually slow down to a complete stop within seconds. "God...", he lets out breathlessly.

"Mhmm", I murmur and nuzzle his neck.

A few minutes pass before he regains enough strength to pull out of me and get up, making me pout. He kisses my lips gently. "What's wrong?", he asks.

I blush again for the upteenth time today and whisper, "Empty", before hiding my face in his neck. Something that incredible and intimate that just passed between us, two pretty much strangers, ended way too soon.

Logan giggles adorably while rolling off of me and pulling me into his chest, letting out a sigh.

"So...emmm...I guess I can have your phone number?", he asks. My head shoots up to look him in the eyes, making a smile tug at his lips. Is he kidding me right now? I wouldn't dream of letting him leave without it.


End file.
